Jurassic Woodland
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: It's a Jurassic park 3 crossover wif HPotter. It's Ginny and Collin who are transported back to the Dragon period
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is a replacement first chapter. As the last first chapter had been reminiscent of a time without book five or book six so it was a little out of date to say the least. I do not own the characters or the plot really, but I think it is a very cool idea to combine the two different genres of Jurassic Park and Harry Potter. I am using the dinosaur concept really but the storyline, well loose storyline from Jurassic Park, basically witches and wizards trying to escape dinosaurs and hopefully survive. Pleas Read and Review.

The first term of the seventh year was drawing to a close for Ginny Weasley and she was sat in the common room with her friend Carmel Lone playing chess. Ginny had felt that the sooner Christmas rolled around the better. Ginny had to admit it, she missed Harry, Ron and Hermione like the flower misses the sun in spring.

She and Harry had gotten together at the end of her sixth year and although their first summer together wasn't on average the most pleasant they had stuck together never the less. Harry felt that with the war finally over he could be your normal every day wizard as he now had no scar. Ron and Hermione lived together but denied any rumours of them being a couple.

Ginny deemed that life could not be more average especially compared to what life had been like when she had been dating Harry in his 'boy who lived stage'.

She had just finished a nasty potions coursework piece and had been forced to work with Samba Burns a particularly vindictive Slytherin who was intent on making Ginny's life hell. Harry had on more than one occasion suggested and offered his hexing services to Ginny but she had declined insisting she didn't detest Samba as much as that. Ginny had returned straight to the common room which was deserted as many of the Gryffindor girls had evacuated down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindor team practice.

Ginny had had to decline any part in the practice due to the overwhelming amount of potions coursework. So instead was sat with her best friend Carmel who was concentrating hard on the game but was also quietly aware that Ginny was not paying any attention to the game whatsoever.

She had been down in the potions lab for about two hours and was now relaxing with Carmel playing a game of wizard chess which she was losing spectacularly.

'Are you actually concentrating on this game or not?' Carmel asked impatiently

'Yes,' Ginny replied instantaneously 'I'm just thinking,'

'About Harry,' Carmel guessed, then without warning she went off in a huge rant 'well I'm sorry Miss-I'm dating the most famous wizard am I obviously not good enough company for you any more?'

Ginny was taken a back by this sudden outburst and looked astonished at Carmel as she marched out of the common room leaving Ginny utterly bewildered. Carmel bumped into Collin Creevey as she passed through the portrait entrance and said

'If you're looking for Miss Fantabulous she is over there,'

Collin was pushed haughtily out of the way by a fuming Carmel and he quickly filled her vacant seat opposite Ginny.

'Whats up with her,' Collin asked curiously 'she not getting enough from her new boyfriend,'

'Collin,' Ginny grumbled disgustedly 'the last thing I want to think about is Carmel and Fabian thank you very much,' and Ginny shivered ceremoniously.

'Anyway, putting Fab and Car's none-existent sex life aside for a moment-'

'Eww,' Ginny shuddered Collin continued

'I found this in the library, it's a time turner of sorts I think-' Ginny looked at the strange object in Collins hands and was astounded for once that Collin was actually right about something other than the colour of Harry Potter's eyes.

'We should take it straight to McGonagall or Slughorn-'

'Why Slughorn,' Collin asked 'he wouldn't know about time turners-'

'No but do you really want to go to McGonagall and hand that in? She'd most likely close the school down if she knew that a peculiar object had gotten into a students hands, as I well remember,' Ginny added darkly.

'Its not peculiar though, it has some markings on but most of the time turners were destroyed weren't they a few years ago so this is like an antique,' Collin said, mesmerized by the small egg timer.

'Collin I'm not sure about it-'

'We could go on adventures, like the one Harry and Hermione had in their third year,' Collin said misty eyed, then coming back into reality he added 'lets try it at least see what happens, we could go to the room of requirement and see if there is any information about it-'

'Why not just go to the library,' Ginny suggested

'Too much hard work,' Collin said 'besides room of requirement gives us what we want doesn't it,'

Ginny felt uncomfortable with this situation and suggested something that she thought wouldl be a better idea than testing it out for themselves.

'Maybe I should get Harry to look at it,'

'Harry,' Collin said surprised 'I like him as much as you Gin but wont he be a bit busy and I don't think you two working on anything is a good idea,'

'Excuse me,' Ginny said perplexed 'what is that supposed to mean?'

'Well you won't exactly get any work done will you?'

Ginny looked astonished as Collin said this and quickened her pace along the third floor corridor to the room of requirement but as she turned a corner she bumped into someone she really anted to avoid.

'Watch it Weasley,' Samba Burns, the Slytherin seventh year who Ginny was forced to work with in potions, said grumpily, picking up his books and getting to his feet 'I don't want your germs on my robes-'

'Shut up you arrogant little-'Ginny began but Collin pulled her back

'What are you going to do Weasley, get your famous boyfriend to hurt me?' Samba spat angrily 'you wouldn't even be anything without Harry-'

'Really,' Ginny replied coolly 'well let's see shall we,'

'Not now,' Collin said desperately 'can't you two abate the arguments for more than a day,'

'Shut up Creevy, or you'll be next on the list-'

'Aww,' Ginny said mockingly as she whipped her wand out 'does little Samba now have to write down a list of all the people he knows because he keeps forgetting their names?'

'Screfix,' Samba yelled and knocked Ginny back and as Collin caught her the time turner fell to the floor and spun before it fell to the floor, a huge rumble followed and a flash of blinding white light filled the corridor. The next thing Samba, Collin and Ginny witnessed was certainly not any part of Hogwarts….

'I'm afraid it's happened again,' Minerva said sadly 'three of our seventh year students have disappeared yet again,'

Minerva McGonagall was sat behind the large oak desk which once had been home to Fawkes the Phoenix was now home to a beautiful grey owl snoozing lightly in her cage. No longer were there strange objects reminiscent of the days when it had belonged to Professor Dumbledore but now reflected the new headmistress, and the newest addition to the office was a handsome portrait of Professor Dumbledore who at present was sleeping.

'Do we know what happened?' Horace Slughorn asked

Professor Slughorn, now aging with flicks of grey in his hair and his portly stature depleted somewhat and his moustache not as long as in previous years but still in the shape of the trademark handlebars. He was stood next to Professor Veritas who taught Divination and had proven herself a most worthy seer in the war just over a year ago.

'Of course we don't Horace, otherwise we wouldn't be here now would we,' Angel Veritas said sharply

Horace stiffened slightly and Professor McGonagall continued

'Ginny Weasley, Collin Creevy and Samba Burns are missing, we found this in the corridor but I have no idea what it is-'

'It's a time turner,' Angel said

'I know that, Angel,' Minerva replied curtly 'but all the time turners were destroyed in the ministry over 3 years ago and time turners are certainly not permitted in Hogwarts unless an exceptional case like that of the once most infamous witch Miss Granger would you not agree Albus,' Minerva said without turning round to face the portrait of the previous headmaster who was jovially awake and smoking on along pipe happily with a packet of sherbet lemons in his right hand.

As Minerva turned to face the portrait she smiled as Albus continued to quietly muse to himself before he replied

'Miss Granger was an exceptional student and as for that time turner I would consult Harry Potter and Hermione Granger if I were you Minerva, they may have more luck but I am afraid I cannot help,'

'Typical,' Angel muttered, Albus pretended not to have heard her and continued

'I would contact them instantly Minerva, that time turner has been used, Miss Granger will know something about them-'

'Fabulous Hermione,' Angel interrupted 'we are adult witches and wizards why do we need a silly post graduate Hogwarts student to tell us how to decipher bloody symbols on a time turner,'

'You went to school with Miss Granger's older sister I forget,' Albus said with a smile and he shook his head 'Minerva send Athena on to the ministry to inform Harry, he will no doubt want to know that his girlfriend is missing,'

AN; sorry this is so short. Please read and review. Apologies for my grammar ect.


	2. Chapter 2

Jurassic Woodland

Ginny had stopped at the top of a long sweeping green valley and the scene before her was more than breath taking, it was beyond amazing. Collin quickly joined her, out of breath and slowly regained his composure to take in the enormous amount of wonderful creatures that lay before him.

'This is-'

'-amazing,' Ginny breathed, looking behind her advertently she slowly trudged down the grassy slope with Collin in hot pursuit at her heals. The creatures were unidentifiable; Ginny never had studied the Jurassic period in her life and had no clue what these animals were. She knew crudely that one was a 'long neck' but that was hardly scientific or archaeological information on beasts as magnificent as these.

'Are you sure these are safe,' Collin ventured wearily as they passed some smaller creatures skirting around the edge of some peculiar looking foliage.

'Well,' Ginny said slowly 'I'm not entirely sure,'

'Excuse me,' Collin replied quickly

'Well, I never really studied-'Ginny began

'You mean to say you don't know which ones are dangerous?' and Collin loked as though he might pass out, he had turned an odd green colour and looked decidedly unwell.

'If you hadn't have found that time turner we wouldn't be in this pickle right now,' Ginny pointed out huffily as she quickened her pace down the valley sides, they were now away from the vast open spaces of green land and surrounded by ancient trees with long vines and were close to a babbling brook. The sun beat down upon their necks, Ginny was still rather furious with Collin and

Was determined to make him pay when they got back to the 21st century and that was if they made it out of here alive first.

She pushed past some rather heavy branches and quickly found herself knee high in mud.

'Ar!' she yelped, struggling, she shouted 'Collin, don't walk here-'

Too late as Collin was now knee high in mud too.

'Fabulous,' Ginny muttered and as she struggled she began to sink further into the thick mud, struggling even more only seemed to make the situation worse.

'Ginny, don't struggle you'll only sink deeper,' Collin tod her 'treat it like a Devils Snare,'

'I am aware of that Collin,' Ginny muttered angrily as she was know covered in mud up to her chest.

'So, how do we get out of this one,' Collin said, attempting to grin.


	3. Dragonswhat?

Jurassic Woodland 3

Authors Note: I have replaced the first chapter so read it all through please from the start as it makes more sense now. In this chapter we will see Ginny and Collin become ever more lost and learn what Harry and the others are doing to get our favourite red head out of the pickle she has found herself in…..

Don't own a thing!

The last thing Samba remembered was catching a glimpse of Ginny in front of him but as far as where Ginny was now he had no idea. He collapsed against a tree to regain his breath when he heard a thunderous roar. He whipped his wand out and felt more than terrified as he sat there alone.

'Don't panic,' Samba muttered to himself and placed his wand back in his robes 'this isn't real,'

Another thunderous roar echoed and Samba flinched whipping his wand out instantly but his wand arm was shaking with fear. He pointed left and then right searching for the source of the noise. Without wasting any other time he yelled

'Flipendo,'

The leaves and branches to the left of Samba were knocked away and flew in all directions. Samba screamed.

Collin struggled slightly sinking further; he reached for his wand and jabbed at the protruding tree root. Ginny was sinking further despite the fact she was attempting to stand still.

'Stop jabbing it and use your magic,' Ginny said angrily

Collin looked sheepishly at Ginny and yelled

'Engorgio,'

By all accounts it wasn't the smartest thing Ginny had ever suggested as the tree root wasn't exactly a tree root but never the less they were lifted out of the mud just not the way either of them had planned. The supposed tree root grew to enormous size and its tale extended the length of the mud pond and swept Ginny and Collin onto the bank.

'That's not a tree root,' Collin said, quickly getting to his feet and pulling Ginny with him. The now large creature spun round to rear its ugly head, its tale now as long as twelve knight buses.

'Not another one,' Ginny said anxiously and ran as fast as she possibly could away from the now large reptilian creature and grabbing Collin as se went. The creature roared thunderously and chased after them snarling and growling as it raced after them.

They raced up to a ridge covered in ice and grass patches, the foliage was little and sparse in places but Ginny flung herself over the ridge with Collin in hot pursuit. They tumbled down the side of the valley to find themselves in the most peculiar surroundings that they'd ever seen.

'The ancient magics can surely be broken,' Harry urged, Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk hardly daring to believe that once yet again a dangerous item had somehow passed into the hands of the young witches and wizards at Hogwarts.

'This must stop,' she stated, heaving a sigh she lifted her hand and stroked the beautiful eagle owl that sat on her desk. 'I would very much like to know hwy it is always Hogwarts and never Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, Mr Potter,'

'Same as always I suppose,' Harry said shrugging 'Hogwarts holds more magic than any other place in the world, the founders four are-'

'I have read Hogwarts a History, Mr Potter,' Minerva snapped almost impatiently 'and I have a suspicion that your involvement with Miss Weasley may have caused this-'

'Come off it,' Harry retorted 'Voldermort has been gone for almost a year, why would someone want to hurt Ginny now?'

'You are sometimes the biggest prat I've ever had the pleasure of knowing,' Ron Weasley said angrily from beside Minerva. 'Its you isn't it, you're the one who lifted the curses and-'

'But Ron, why-'

'Don't look at me mate, but Ginny always seems to take the flak for you,' Ron persisted 'and Ginny is only in this mess most likely because-'

'Ron don't be stupid,' Hermione interjected 'Minerva surely we could track the magic through the time portal-'

'Time portal,' Harry said perplexed, Hermione gave him a look that told him she had read about it all in a book somewhere.

'In the department of mysteries in the Ministry-'

'Oh no, I'm not going in there again,' Harry interrupted holding his hands up 'you would have to drag me in there by my feet. I refuse to-'

Minerva smiled and remembered fondly how much Harry sounded like his father, James but she shook herself and was reminded that it was Harry stood here and not her former student James Potter.

'Harry, the time portal works easily enough. It's important though you get the right location and since we have no idea where they are-'Hermione began; she picked up the time turner from the desk. 'Or maybe we do,'

'What are these markings,' she mumbled, twiddling it in her fingers and became annoyed with herself when she realised she could not even vaguely recall reading anything in a book about these particular symbols. She ran over them slowly examining the jungle like vines encrusted onto the glowing time turner and came to a horrifying conclusion that she didn't think possible.

'I know where they are,' Hermione breathed 'professor, this is meant to be myth and legend not a reality,'

'Miss Granger, what are you saying,' Minerva replied slowly.

'In Wizarding history they had a dragon period, when dragons ruled the earth or something?' Hermione voiced. Ron was beginning to feel hunger roll over him and as he listened he couldn't help thinking of more pressing matters like where his next meal would come from. Ginny was important but Ron still feeling slightly bitter that it was always Harry who got recognised in the street when they were out together knew that his best friend would be able to rescue Ginny and therefore lunch prayed much more on his mind.

Authors Note: Please read and review. I do not own anything except Angel who is my own little character based on my friend. Next chapter coming later!


End file.
